


In the Stars

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: “M’fine” Keith murmured placing the blade between them hoping it would freak Hunk out a bit so he could leave but it didn’t, he scooted closer. “Look, I know you’re not some evil Galra and I know that you may be temperamental and kind of have issues going on that’s personal but I know you’re not going to turn purple and kill all of us and so what if you turn purple, it doesn’t make you less…Keith-ish” Hunk stated.During Season two, episode 11. "Stayin' Alive"After Hunk defends Keith, ge goes to comfort Keith and help him realize that 'hey your not a bad person and don't beat yourself over it'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome! My third fic for the Voltron Fandom...mostly revolving around Hunk and Keith's friendship. *Sobs* I wanted more interaction between those two beauties. After my third time binge watching the series in the same week, I decided that there wasn't enough Keith and Hunk action time...the episode of the Weblum was a blessing, after the first episode and the eight episode.

“Hey man you okay?”

Keith turned around and saw Hunk coming his way with a frown on his usually cheerful face and concern swimming in his eyes, Keith turned back down to his blade that he was fiddling with, the bright symbol flashing in his eyes.

“You wanna talk?” Hunk asked coming over to sit down next to him, Keith wanted to shout at him to leave him alone but that wouldn’t help the situation at all.

“M’fine” Keith murmured placing the blade between them hoping it would freak Hunk out a bit so he could leave but it didn’t, he scooted closer. “Look, I know you’re not some evil Galra and I know that you may be temperamental and kind of have issues going on that’s personal but I know you’re not going to turn purple and kill all of us and so what if you turn purple, it doesn’t make you less…Keith-ish” Hunk stated.

Keith snorted, “yeah explain that to Allura” he said.

Hunk narrowed his eyes and leaned back into his hands, “Allura’s being a bitch” he stated. Keith’s eyes widened and he snapped his head towards Hunk who was smiling at him, “y-you can’t say that about her!” he whispered hissed before looking around to make sure no one heard.

“Nah dude I’m being serious, the Galra may have wiped out her planet and killed thousands of other species but dude you had no part in it.”

“Hunk-”

“-Let me finish. Allura is being a bitch, she has no right to give you the cold shoulder and pretend you’re some kind of purple alien cat monster”

“-but I have purple alien cat monster blood in me” Keith drawled.

Hunk shook his head, “you’re not getting my point. I’m saying is that, you don’t have to prove that your loyal to us, you don’t have to prove anything to us. We know who you are and we know how much you care about us, you even helped that Galra in the Weblum, hell most of us would have let him or her die in the beast but nope you went ahead and saved him. Heck you ran away because you thought Zarkon was tracking _you_ and you couldn’t stand the idea of any of us getting hurt. That’s showing me and the rest of us that you’re not evil and maybe if you turn purple in the future, I wouldn’t give a shit because you know what man. I love you like a brother and I couldn’t care less.”

Keith looked away from Hunk, he felt better, a lot better. To Hunk’s surprise, Keith leaned in head against his shoulder and sighed. “I don’t think nobody feels the same way you do” he murmured.

“Lance told me he was getting annoyed at Allura for giving you the cold shoulder, Pidge keeps giving Allura curt responses, and Shiro-”

“-Shiro has not once defended me” Keith snapped lifting his head back up, he was glaring at the floor, he felt his nose itch and tears started to well up in his eyes. “Shiro cares about you the most then the rest of us…honestly we’re kind of jealous.” Hunk stated.

Keith blinked away his tears and hoped Hunk hadn’t noticed him tear up, he sighed and curled his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Can-Can I tell you something?” Keith asked.

“Lay it on me dude, since we’re having a heart to heart might as well” Hunk said stretching his legs in front of him.

“Shiro…I knew Shiro before this whole Voltron stuff, we became friends at Garrison. When I was doing my trials at the Mamaora headquarters…I was wearing a suite, it showed me Shiro in a hologram, I didn’t know it was Shiro before, found out after I woke up. Anyways, Shiro he told me to give up the knife, he told me that he’s the only family I need, and I told him…I told him that I see him as a brother.”

“That’s good! You realized that we’re not only friends but family as well, we’re a team” Hunk said with a grin.

“I guess but lately, after the whole ordeal. I felt as though I couldn’t see Shiro as a brother, a friend yes but not a brother…I feel different when I’m around him versus the rest of the team, I feel light, more calm, I feel nervous too; don’t know why but my heart starts beating faster when I see him or when I’m standing next to him. I feel free, sort of. Stress free like it’s just the both of us in the whole universe.”

Keith dared a peek at Hunk who had his mouth open and his eyes wide, Keith snapped his head back down to the floor and glared, his cheeks felt heated and he was nervous, why in the hell did he tell Hunk.

“You’re in love with him” Hunk breathed then whooped, Keith snapped his head at him and glared, putting a finger to his lips. Hunk smiled apologetically and scooted closer, “man I never accepted this, I mean I knew you guys were close but not like this. Aww this is so sweet, Keith you’re in love with Shiro” Hunk cooed feeling his cheek heat up, he cupped his face and tried to stop smiling but it wasn’t working.

“Love? Shiro?” Keith murmured looking confused.

“Yes love! You love Shiro, you feel the butterflies in your stomach, I bet your hands get clammy when you think about him, Aww I just can’t believe how cute this is. Oh! When are you going to tell him!”

Keith paused, he tapped his gloved fingers along the edge of the bench nervously. “I don’t think he feels the same way” Keith murmured. Hunk frowned and shook his head, “dude no way, he has to. I mean considering how close you are, there has to be some kind of chemistry.”

“There’s nothing between us Hunk…Shiro’s not a coward, if he feels something he would tell me…this love thing is only one-sided.” Keith snapped then sighed murmuring an apology to Hunk for snapping.

They were quite for a second before Hunk started up again, “do you think he deserves to know. Don’t want to be all emotional but this may be the fight of our lives and I think he deserves to know.”

“…I don’t want to ruin anything between us, I’ll just keep it a secret and so will you” Keith said sternly.

“No offense but last time, something was on your mind. Shiro knew, I mean he never pushed you to tell him but everyone knew that something was bothering you.”

Keith smiled sadly, he stood up and stretched on his toes before staring down at Hunk, “I guess I’ll have too. Besides I think he likes Allura, I mean she’s more mature then me and they look cool together.”

“Allura’s over ten thousand years old, she’s mature alright but I don’t think he likes her. I think you two look much cooler together”

Keith didn’t say anything.

Hunk sighed and stood up, Keith got up as well then yelped in surprise when Hunk wrapped his thick arms around his shoulders tugging him close, Hunk gave a rough squeeze making Keith yelp before he pulled away. “Come on, time to beat some Galra butt…no offense” Hunk started, Keith smiled and patted Hunk’s chest.

“Thanks…for talking to me and defending be back there with Allura” he said genuinely. “Man, turning Galra _did_ make you nice” Hunk said, Keith growled and gave him a shove; “I told you! I didn’t just turn Galra, leave it alone!” he shouted.

* * *

 

“Shiro?” Lance whispered, they were all crowded in the black lion looking at the empty seat where their leader should be, Hunk risked a glance at Keith who looked in shock as he started down at the seat, “Shiro” Keith started.

Keith glanced up and their eyes connected, Hunk reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What’s going to happen now? Where did Shiro go?” Pidge asked, her voice sounding small and scared.

“I-I don’t know…it seemed as though Shiro just vanished, how could this have happened?” Allura whispered placing a delicate hand over his mouth, tears started welling up and she turned into Coran to softly sob into his shoulder.

“We need to find him! We need to bring him back!” Lance shouted.

“How! How in the hell are we going to find Shiro, he could be the anywhere in the universe!” Keith shouted. “Look man, I’m upset too! You don’t have to shout!” Lance hissed glaring at Keith.

“Please both of you, not right now!” Hunk pleaded, Keith narrowed his eyes and he squared up his shoulders, “I’m not the one who asked the most idiotic question!”

“Stop it! Both of you!” Pidge shouted, coming in between them. They both glared down at her then at each other before looking away, “None of us know what the hell is going on but for all we know, Shiro’s out there waiting for us to find him or maybe trying to find his way home right now! So, we need to stop fighting and figure out what to do next!”

Pidge’s cheeks were flushed and everyone stood a step back just in case she started swinging at them. Allura cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her face, “right, everyone head back inside the Castle, clean up and meet at the dining hall” Allura stated and walked out with Coran following her, Kolivan eyed them before leaving as well.

Lance sneered at Keith before storming off, Pidge left with a shake of her head and then Hunk. Keith was the last to leave, with his hands lingering on Shiro’s seat. Hunk waited outside for Keith, the door hissing shut softly behind him.

\------s

They were all clean and fresh sitting at the dining table with a plate of green goo in front of them, Kolivan was slowly poking his fork in the goo with a frown, he slowly pushed the plate in front of him to show that there was no way he was going to eat the food. Coran looked offended but didn’t comment, there was already so much tension in the room.

“First matter of business is who’s going to pilot the black lion and who’s going to lead” Allura stated crossing her hands in her lap. Pidge stood up and cleared her throat, “I vote Keith to pilot the Black Lion and be leader.”

“What!” Lance shouted standing up as well, he pointed to Keith. “He’s a hot head, there’s no way he’s can lead, we need someone who’s calm and collected. What happens if he goes into his one of his angry modes and ends up messing up a mission.”

“I second Lance” Allura said, “no offense Keith”

“I think Pidge’s idea is great, nobody was close to Shiro then Keith so I think it’s his right” Hunk stated.

“Hunk you’re supposed to be on my team!” Lance hissed sending a glare at Keith. Pidge narrowed her eyes, “you don’t understand. Keith knows how to fly better than all of us, I’m not trying to be rude but it’s the truth. He knows what to do most of the time and whenever Shiro was in trouble it was Keith who took over during the final battle. Besides Shiro told me pacifically to make sure Keith’s in charge if something every happens to him.”

“When was this!” Allura demanded, “if Shiro knew he wasn’t going to make it why didn’t he ever tell us!”

Pidge pushed up her glasses, “Shiro told me when we were alone down in the hangar with our Lions, it was an off-hand comment and it was right after Keith found out he was half Galra.” She said.

“What did you say to Shiro after that?” Coran asked.

“I threw a metal pipe at him” she stated with a smirk.

“Yeah but why Keith?!” Lance shouted…Hunk didn’t know why he was mad but he just was.

“Because Shiro knows Keith’s potential, he knows Keith could handle the positional well. We may know Keith as a normal hot-head but Shiro knows Keith more than we do and if he believes Keith’s a better leader then all of us then I believe it too.” Pidge stated.

“Do I get a say in this?” Keith asked calmly from his spot in the corner. Allura stood up and clapped her hands, “then it’s settled. Keith until we find Shiro you will pilot the Black Lion.”

“…until we find Shiro” Keith agreed.

“Then what about the Red Lion” Lance asked sitting back down, “we can’t form Voltron with only four Paladins even if Keith takes over the Black Lion” he said.

“Kolivan” Allura stated looking at him, “can you get the Red Lion to accept you as it’s paladin?” she asked. Kolivan paused from his picking at his claws, he too had lost a brother in arms but he was used to death he was used to losing someone close to him, it made him numb; however, Antok was more than a brother and he wanted to avenge Antok.

“If the Lion accepts me then I will” he stated standing up.

Allura nodded then turned back to the rest of the group, “sleep and we’ll talk when you guys wake up” she said pushing her chair back. Hunk got up and watched Keith walk out, he excused himself and tried not to make it seem obvious that he was following him, Lance decided to tag along and they both followed Keith until he reached the Hangar.

They peeked behind a corner and saw Keith standing in front of the Black Lion staring up at him, it was quite before he took a step forward. “I want to blame you…I want to blame you for losing him; but I know it’s not your fault and I know it’s none of ours, the only person who’s to blame is Zarkon and the Galra. I will find him for you and I will find him for me, I will bring him home. Let me pilot you until we find him.” Keith said.

There was a moment of silence and Hunk was sure the Lion wasn’t going to listen but Keith stayed and then the Black Lion’s eyes flashed gold and the purr echoed the Hangar, Hunk saw Keith smile as the Lion leaned down and gently bump his nose to Keith’s body. Keith held his ground and brought his hand up to place it on the metal nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I've done it. Made Hunk call Allura a bitch...Okay look my logic is that I don't understand Allura's cold shoulder towards Keith, it didn't seem out of character and it matched perfectly with her personality but this is Keith we're talking about. The same Keith that you ran away with because both of you thought you were putting the team's life in danger. Keith proved himself countless times that he's not evil. Even after they found out that he was half Galra, did Allura see Keith turn against the team, not really he stuck through it and stayed even when she was being sort of a you know bitch...Don't get me wrong, I love Allura, oh man I really do. She's a Badass Motherfucker and so amazingly cool. I understand her not trusting Kolivan and Antok but Keith? He's been with voltron from the beginning and the Lion deemed him worthy so that doesn't make any sense.. :\r />  
> Okay so besides my rant about Allura,  
> If you guys spot any grammar mistakes or any kind of canon mistakes that doesn't make sense, please tell me! so I can fix em! ;) Thanks  
> give me some kudos, comment, bookmark this fic...just tell me how much you loved it!. A writer needs feedback!
> 
> Watch after a few days of posting this...I'll go back and re-read it and find a shit load of mistakes... :)))


End file.
